


依戀 番外02

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 依戀 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結





	依戀 番外02

02

 

李東海最近有一個苦惱。

 

能被他稱作「苦惱」的事其實不多，在他 30 多年的人生里也只有過那麼幾次而已。雖然他總是被隊友吐槽心思敏感，還被後來認的「親哥」說是「總是像跟這個世界結怨的隊員之一」，但對李東海而言大部分的小煩惱都不會困擾他太久，他是個藏不住秘密的性格，每次只要一有什麼想不通的事情就想趕快找個身邊可以信賴的人傾訴，小時候大多是父母和哥哥，後來組成 Super Junior 出道後就通常是身邊幾個同吃同住的隊友了。

 

常常會有的情況是每次他抓住一個成員， 嘰哩咕嚕竹筒倒豆子般地說著最近我們隊是不是變弱了啊、那個哥哥怎麼又那樣啊之類的擔心後，他就感覺這事已經解決一半了。

 

等過幾天聽他訴苦的人還在惦記著小孩的煩惱怎麼樣了、會不會影響情緒。人李東海睡一覺起來就已經跟個沒事人似的，或是早就去找了害他煩惱的物件「有效溝通」過了。又無憂無 慮的彷彿之前講著講著就淚眼汪汪的人不是他一樣。

 

照理說生活已經差不多 穩定下來的人應該也沒什麼能特別苦惱他的事才對，雖然自己所在的組合已經算是老牌前輩組合了，但一來他們在全世界一直都有著對他們不離不棄、總是給他們很多愛的粉絲們，而這次大隊帥氣又亮眼的回歸舞台也給他們吸收了不少新粉，除此之外成員們也在各自擅長的領域發光發熱著，一切都在往好的方面發展。

 

既然事業得意，那對目前正事業愛情雙修的李東海來說，能困擾他的大概就能確定是愛情沒錯了。

 

沒錯，李東海最近的苦惱來源正是來自於他的戀人，他那作為同事和好兄弟認識了十幾年，剛剛確定關係還不到一年半的戀人。

 

一年這個有些不尷不尬的時間，能確定相性不合的大概早就分手了，依然在一起的也有部分還處在熱戀期，並且情侶之間親密的事情應是也做過不少了。更何況他和戀人都正是男人血氣方剛如狼似虎的年紀，倆人之間十幾年來彼此依賴互相信任的相處模式也幾乎和情侶差不多了，需要重新適應磨合的地方不說沒有，但也沒什麼需要特別糾結的。

 

還真就有特別讓他糾結的事情。

 

在一起後沒多久的這幾個月里戀人明裡暗裡的透過言語或是身體接觸表達過不少次想要更加親密的想法，每次都被他找各種理由和藉口給塘塞敷衍過去了。

 

他也不是說不願意，只是身體的特殊性讓他實在不知道該怎麼開口。相比於小時候一直惦記著母親的話，要等長大後找個「像爸爸媽媽還有哥哥一樣愛他，一輩子當作家人，能把秘密告訴他的人」，真正長大後的李東海當然沒有再執著於這個稚嫩的想法，他知道不管自己有什麼秘密，真正愛他、在乎他的人都會永 遠在他身邊陪伴、寵愛著他，就像父母和哥哥，還有自己的隊員們。

 

他也瞭解到當陌生的人們在面對未知和不熟悉的事物時，除了感到恐懼以外，恐懼本身還可能依附著許多可怕的惡意。

 

他當然是相信著自己的戀人的，只是人在面對特別在意的人事物時，總是很容易感到患得患失，深怕一不小心就弄丟了寶貴的東西。而從小到大李東海也是真正第一次遇到這樣的狀況，需要向戀人坦承自己的特殊之處，的確不是一件說做就能做的容易事，雖然他可以選擇找知情的媽媽和哥哥商談，但一來他不想再讓敏感的母親再為他的感情問題過多操心難受，二來這樣的事情要向家人開口商量即便是他也會感到有些難為情的。

 

但再這樣下去也不是辦法，每次看著毫不知情的戀人失落茫然的神情，一點一點的愧疚感在這一年多慢慢累積下來，漸漸就成了他最近的一個大煩惱了。

 

這次他們趁著工作行程的空檔一起到夏威夷度假，他正想著一定要趁這次機會，跟其實也有一起去島上度假的哥哥找個好時間，最好是在某個寧靜、氣氛又正合適的地方，像是入夜時分剛微微冷清下來的海岸邊， 遠處等待煙火秀人們的喧囂聲忽遠忽近地傳來，彷彿天地的範圍傾刻間只剩下倆人腳下所踩著的一寸一沙一方圓。

 

或是如果老天爺賞臉給個天色矇矓灰暗的大雨天，兄弟倆坐在氣氛舒適的咖啡廳里，聽著窗外滴滴嗒嗒地落雨聲，推心置腹的交換著生活的近況，聊聊小時候倆人在漁村玩耍的回憶，李東海想他應該能找到機會將話題岔到李赫宰身上，等哥哥主動問起他們倆人最近如何了，他就可以自然而然地誒嘿嘿嘿 ……

 

計劃是美好的，但現實是骨感的。

 

還沒等他找到機會實現這個久違的「兄弟溫暖交心 TIME 」計劃，某個小迷糊就在夏威夷的第一天晚上跟戀人在浪漫溫馨還帶點醉醺醺的氛圍中滾上了床。

 

完了，光顧著策劃要怎麼找時機跟哥哥好好談談，完全忘記還有李赫宰這個大變數在了。


End file.
